everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiden Wocky
Jaiden Wocky is a 2019-introduced and all-around/fiction-only character. He is the son of the Jabberwock from Lewis Carrol's Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There ''and the brother of Juniper Wocky, and currently attends Ever After High in his Classic Year. In the destiny conflict, he's on the Royal side because he shares a destiny with his girlfriend/soulmate. Character Personality Like his father, Jaiden is '''sadistic' person, loving seeing his enemies in pain he himself inflicted. He's super antisocial, '''so he does ''not ''like to most interactions with people, which lend him choosing to talk to only a handful of students. '''Intimating is his second name. He can scare even the toughest Charming, just for a laugh. The boy is super brutal and extremely violent to anyone who pisses him off. And that's a lot of people. With Amorette's around him, his intimidating atmosphere changes completely. He's kind, gentle, soft, and pretty much treat her as if she was made out of porcelain. He tends to be very overprotective of her and crazy possessive. He's stoic and calm most of the time, which only increases his intimating atmosphere more. He speaks in a regal tone and acts as such. Appearance In his human/normal form, Jaiden has pale skin, ebony black hair with dark violet tips. His pearly white teeth are sharper than the shapest knife in the Castletria. His eyes are a deep violet hue that shows nothing but power. In his half-Jabberwock form, his deep violet eyes have black slants in place of pupils. His pale skin on his arms is now covered in deep violet leathery dragon scales that starts from below his shoulder to his fingertips that are replaced with claws that could cut through even the toughest metal. Hobbies & Interests Bullying Pretty sure this doesn't count as a hobby, but oh well. Jaiden is one of the biggest bullies in the school, along with his sister. Powers & Abilities * Being a citizen of Wonderland, he does have his share of Wonderland Magic. * Jabberwocky Physiology: '''As one of the two children of the Jabberwock, Jaiden has the abilities of a Jabberwocky, which includes: ** '''Claw Retraction: '''Jaiden can generate sharp claws at will. He also has '''enhanced clawmanship, which grants him great skills to wield claws. ** Enhanced Bite: '''With his sharp fangs, Jaiden has a very strong bite. This makes him able to bite through metal surfaces. ** '''Tail Manifestation: '''Jaiden can summon his Jabberwocky tail to protect him and others from rear attacks. His tail is also prehensile, which means it can be used as an extra limb and hold objects. ** '''Wing Manifestation: '''He can also summon his leathery wings and achieve flight with them. ** '''Electrical Breath: Jaiden can send out purple shaded lightning from his mouth. ** Enhanced Condition: 'Jaiden possesses a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition. *** '''Enhanced Durability: '''With this, he can take multiple blows of assault. *** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Jai also has passed the average strength of normal humans. Fairy Tale – ''Through the Looking-Glass How the Story Goes Main Article: ''Jabberwocky ''Main Article: Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There How Does Jaiden come into it? After the story, the Jabberwock went back to his clan and met Judith and quickly fell in love. He treated her like a queen and later married her. A year after the marriage, Judith was pregnant with the twins. Since Juniper was going to take their father's role, his whole Freshman Year he was a Netural. But when he started dating Amorette, Eros decided to make him the Eros with his daughter's version of his story and Jaiden became a Royal. Relationships Family Jabberwock The Jabberwock expects the best (or the worst) in his children, but loves them (in his own twisted way). He is feared from Wonderland to Ever After even the mention of his name makes people quake in fear. Jabberwocky is royally proud of his children, but favors Juniper the most because she's next in line. He did sometimes forget about Jaiden by accident, which earns him a smack on the back of his head by Judith. Mother Judith Wocky is Jaiden's mother and the Jabberwocky's wife is another Jabberwock, but the transformation trait skipped her generation, so she's a human with dragon abilities. She deeply cares about both of her children and her husband. Even though she constantly dealt with two small children spitting fire at each other in her house. Juniper Juniper is his older (by 6 minutes) twin sister. Like Jaiden, she's violent and brutal to almost everyone. Ever since they were children, they refuse to leave each other's side. That still holds to this day. Despite their shared violent nature, they do care for another in their special, cynical way. Jaiden doesn't agree with her bloodthirsty tactic, but does agree with her bullying tactic. Friends Halie G. Mare For the boy dating Juniper, he is too much like Amorette. Jaiden doesn't bully him because his and Juni's relationship and tolerates him for his sister's sake. OPEN Pets Terrence Before leaving Wonderland, Jaiden had a pet baby JubJub bird he named Terrance. Terrance is from the litter of the first JubJub Bird and later received its personality, much to Jaiden's delight. Terrance has a long neck, beady red eyes, and stubby, broad wings. Much like his master, Terrance is violent, dangerous, and will consider any enemy of his master a new prey for him to feast on. In Jaiden's dorm, he has an enormous bird cage that's the size of a full-length mirror. Like Jaiden, he is very sweet and protective of Amorette and considers her his mistress. Prudence During Animal Calling, Jaiden summoned a black panther he later names Prudence. Unlike her master, Prudence is reserved, keeps to herself, often lies in her bed in the dorm. She's is wise beyond her years and walks with grace. She doesn't Terrance one bit as he is the pet that most fit Jaiden's personality, but she does agree with one thing with that blasted bird: considering Amorette her mistress. Her ewe lamb Coeur is like her as well Romance Amorette Cupid (Ship Name: Draco Amour) The two met on the first day of school during their Freshmen Year and sparks flew. Jaiden can try to act his normal self, but always ends being a gentleman, which hurts his status as the 'scary dragon boy'. The boy's practically putty in her soft as porcelain hands. He knows how to make her butterfly wings flutter to the point that he started to call her 'his sweet little butterfly'. They didn't become official until the spring of their Legacy Year, when C.A. wants to bring back True Hearts Day. The night of the dance was when Amorette decided to wear her newest dress (thanks to the persuading powers of Juniper) and Jaiden (finally) decides to tell her how he felt about her. How he loved her. He took her away from everyone and confessed to her. Of course, she accepted his feelings and they shared their first of many kisses. Days after becoming official, they were attacked by almost everyone, saying their relationship was most likely toxic and fake. Amorette would always defend Jaiden from the hate they got from people. But while there were haters, there were supporters, like Amorette's siblings (after multiple threats aimed at Jaiden), Nephele Caribou (who also threatened Jaiden and will go to their wedding), and Juniper. Juniper takes it way too far to make her brother blush. She would buy outfits for Amorette that makes Jaiden blush like crazy. Enemies Hans Krone Hans had the nerve to say that Jaiden shouldn't be in Ever After High as a student and that he's "a wild animal that will kill them in their sleep. Now Jaiden can handle stuff about him, but what snapped him was when Hans insulted Amorette. Class Schedule '''1st Period: '''Hexconomics '''2nd Period: '''Kingdom Mismanagement '''3rd Period: Home Evilnomics 4th Period: 'Grimmnastics '''5th Period: '''Advanced Villainy '''6th Period: '''Mythmatics Outfits Trivia *His cartoon voice actor would be Tony Oliver. *While he himself isn't scared of his father, he's more scared of Amorette meeting his father. *In his half-Jabberwocky form, his body heats up to high temperatures. This made him Amorette's second portable heater during winter. *He never admits it, but he loves Amorette's natural scent. It's so intoxicating and drives the boy mad for more. *Since he doesn't have a legacy of being the Jabberwock, he more than anything wants to be the Eros in her story. However, Headmaster Grimm is conflicted, but is thinking about it. *Jaiden hardly ever shows his teeth as he wears a mask that covers his mouth completely. You will never see him without his mask on. Anyone that's not Amorette or Juniper who tries to take it ''will end up in the infirmary. Enough said. '''Never take off the boy's mask. Quotes *(to Amorette, during True Hearts Day) "Well don't you look tea-riffic my sweet little butterfly." *(to Juniper) "Do not give that look, sister!" *"Do you honestly believe that I care about what you say about me?" Gallery TBA Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Neutrals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Animal parent Category:Shapeshifters Category:Royals Category:Hybrid Category:British